Lover I Don't Have to Love
by hiroki06
Summary: Song Fic Sorta: Glits and glamour, alcohol, drugs, and rock and roll. Sasuke's just trying to find a way to fill a hole inside himself. A/U, R:18


Lover I Don't Have to Love

The crowd roared as the band exited the stage. The thrumming beat in his ear drums was nothing new to Sasuke, neither was the smell of alcohol, smoke, and sweat. It was just another night, another club, and soon another lover for the night. A group of fans brought in by his manager awaited him as he went inside his dressing room. They fawned and giggled at the band members as various drinks and drugs were passed around. Pink hair caught Sasuke's attention as he threw back another shot of whiskey. Feeling that pink would be appropriate for the night he sauntered up to the barely legal, if that, female. Short skirt with "Fuck me" boots, halter top and bright green eyes. She would be another notch in his belt.

"I like your shoes."

His eyes were swimming in lust and bews as she said:

"Thanks! Can I follow you?

They ran upstairs to the VIP lounge where a random bottle of wine was picked. He could care less what it was. This was just formalities to getting the latest slut underneath him. He poured the wine and sat close. He asked her name; she asked the time. He drank; she flirted until they neared closing time. Sasuke found her tongue down his throat stopping whatever words he was going to say. Bodies pressed tight as she seemed not to care who might have been her before. 

Distant green eyes peered at intoxicated onyx as she gave a number. The deal was made and a place was set. The wait was long as he wondered where the kid with the chemicals was. He thought he said to meet here but now he wasn't sure. The alcohol coursed fast through his body as the chilly night kept him awake. She picked the poison of the night said it felt good. He said "I'll give it a try.

Their clouded minds soon went dark. They booth forgot where her car was parked. With new surge of lust he grabbed the pink haired girl and dragged her to the train.

"I'll meet up with the band in the morning."

____________________________________________  
He was the newest bad boy in Holly Wood. Cold aqua eyes and a Kanji love tattoo were Sasuke's attraction downfall. They didn't need any each other's love, just the drugs. Red hair clashed with black as bodies jerked to the thrusting movements. The couch creaked as Sasuke fucked the tight hole raw. His hands gripped tighter against pale hips. The coke they had both snorted working their bodies to the limit. Too messed up to tell the time or really care. The only thing they could hear was a phone ringing as they kept touching; kept thrusting. And it's time to leave. Yes, Neji yelled the van's leaving while pounding on the hotel door. But he couldn't leave yet. Not until his tragic song was over; it was never over.

"Let's just keep touching; let's just keep… keep singing…"

* * *

How long had they been drinking? He wasn't even sure. The bottles littered the living room floor and moans were heard as people fucked and partied around them. Neither had chosen a lover for the night as they sat against the couch. The moans and grunts grew louder and their pants grew tighter. Sasuke was seized by his hand suddenly as the long haired beauty of the band dragged him off. The bathroom door closed with a bang and without a word the stripping began. Tongues clashed as hips rolled. The friction of skin on skin bringing gasps and moans. Long legs wrapped around his waist as he buried his dick deep in the hot fuck hole. Long brown hair draped against his chest as his nipples were pulled and twisted. Savage thrusting had things falling off the counter as Sasuke lost himself to the boy to drunk to talk. With a sharp tug to the soft locks ecstasy over took him. With his breath finally caught he pulled out and walked off. Half dressed he searched for the kid with the chemicals. The hunger was beginning to naw away at his bones. It helped him think. It helped him find a meaning.

The kind that always seems to slip his mind.  
___________________________________________

Sasuke found himself sitting at a dingy bar in the small town of Konoha, his home before he left for the big city. Big hopes and big dreams paid off, but not without a price and there on stage with guitar in hand showed his biggest sacrifice. His blonde haired blue eyed muse. Every song was somehow related to him. Be it sad or happy, love or lost, miracle or tragedy. His one and only inspiration. The only one he truly loved.

The crowed died down as the keyboardist began to play a familiar song, and Sasuke felt his heart clench and his stomach ache. Blue eyes scanned the crowd as he began to sing. It was a good crowd tonight. Now if only the person he wanted to see was here.

"I picked you out of a crowd and talked to you  
I said I liked your shoes  
You said, "Thanks, can I follow you?"  
So it's up the stairs and out of view  
No prying eyes  
I poured some wine  
I asked your name, you asked the time"

Sasuke sank further into his dark corner as he watched the blond scan the crowd. Who was he looking for? He wondered as he drank faster from his bottle of beer.

Now it's two o'clock  
The club is closed  
We're up the block  
Your hands on me; Pressing hard against your jeans  
Your tongue in my mouth, trying to keep the words from coming out  
You didn't care to know who else may have been you before 

Sasuke felt his heart clench painfully as he knew what was coming next. The words he had said the night before he left Konoha to his, no not his he reprimanded himself. You got rid of him. You told him you wanted a lover you didn't have to love. You threw him away for money and fame. And all that's gotten you is a lonely life and a barrage of addictions.

I want a lover I don't have to love  
I want a girl who's too sad to give a fuck  
Where's the kid with the chemicals?  
I thought he said to meet him here but I'm not sure  
I've got the money if you've got the time  
You said it feels good  
I said, "I'll give it a try."

Then my mind went dark  
We both forgot where your car was parked  
Let's just take the train  
I'll meet up with the band in the morning 

Naruto felt his stomach tightening as his mind began to wander into his memories of his lost lover. The way their passion burned like the end of a cigarette, hot and smoldering, only to be snub out quickly and forgotten after the nicotine coursing through their bodies faded away. But damned if he didn't miss the moody bastard.

Bad actors with bad habits  
Some sad singers they just play tragic  
And the phone's ringing and the van's leaving  
Let's just keep touching; let's just keep... keep singing... 

Sasuke looked up slowly from his beer bottle as he met wide blue eyes boring into him. A wide smile crossed the blondes face as the bartender handed him a mic and nodded with a knowing smirk underneath his mask. Within an instant the two men let their souls pour out for everyone to hear.

I want a lover I don't have to love  
I want a boy who's so drunk he doesn't talk  
Where's the kid with the chemicals?  
I've got a hunger and I can't seem to get full  
I need some meaning I can memorize  
The kind I have always seems to slip my mind

But you, but you...

You write such pretty words

Naruto was now Standing in front of Sasuke in the middle of the dance floor. People huddled around them and stared in awe as the two gorgeous men sang to one another.

But life's no storybook

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek in his hand and stared into the electric blue eyes before him.

Love's an excuse to get hurt

Sasuke stepped closer so they were both singing out of the same microphone.

And to hurt.

Naruto nuzzled his face into Sasuke's hand as his voice let on to how hurt he really was from the raven leaving him.

Do you like to hurt?

Sasuke moved his lips to Naruto's ear and sang to him as Naruto sang into the mic. His body shivering with the implication he knew the raven was making.

I do, I do

Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled the raven in for a soul eating kiss. Their tongues slid against each other as the band finished the rest of the song. 

Then hurt me...  
Then hurt me...  
Then hurt me...  
Then hurt me...  
Then hurt me...  
Then hurt me... 

The last lyrics rang in their ears as the two ran up stairs to the loft Naruto had been renting out. Naruto's body was crushed against his door has pale hands gripped tightly against his hips. Sharp bites were placed all along the tan neck and moan after moan escaped of Naruto's mouth. He rolled his ass back into Sasuke's groin as he quickly unlocked and opened the door. The two stumbled through the entrance before the roles were reversed.

Sasuke's head banged loudly against door as Naruto attacked his mouth once again. Slight growls vibrated against his lips and teeth as he let Naruto's tongue lick and suck every inch of his mouth. His own hands had pulled Naruto's belt off and were quickly working the buttons and zipper of the others jeans. When he pulled out the rock hard dick his mouth instantly salivated at the thought of wrapping his lips around the fat cock again. Using his body weight he quickly had Naruto laid out on the floor with his mouth wrapped around the others pulsing dick. His mouth stretched obscenely around the head as his tongue lapped at the leaking slit. He bobbed his head up and down the thick member swallowing when he felt the head hit the back of his throat.

Naruto was dazed as he found himself looking up at his ceiling before he let out a loud "FUCK!" as he felt his dick enter the steamy hot mouth of Sasuke. Half choked cries and moans were all he could manage to get out as he held Sasuke's hair in a death grip. His hips thrust upwards with every bob of the raven head. He soon felt a cool hand massaging his balls as a wicked tongue ran up and down his shaft only to stop at the head and fuck his slit and hole before being swallowed whole again. His stomach burned with the need to release as he felt his balls tighten in the others grasp. With his back arching off the floor and toes curling into the carpet he shot his load deep into Sasuke's waiting mouth.

Sasuke swallowed as much of the jizz as he could. Some still leaked down his lips and chin. With a satisfied smirk Sasuke wiped off the escaped cum with his finger. He pressed it to Naruto's heaving lips and watched as the blissed out man sucked his own cum off the finger. With a needy moan Sasuke sat up and stripped his clothes off quickly. Naruto quickly following his lead kicked his jeans and boxers off before standing and walking quickly to his bedroom. Sasuke followed behind giving a hard slap to the tan ass in front of him before bending Naruto over the Four post king size bed that was the same they shared only five years prior. Sasuke leaned over Naruto's body and began rubbing his long hard cock between the blonde's ass cheeks.

Naruto moaned loudly as the head of Sasuke's dick rubbed over his fluttering hole.

"Fuck Sasuke! Quit fuckin' teasing me and shove that huge cock of yours in me."

"Still a needy cock slut I see Naruto. Tell me how you want it Naruto! Tell me how you want me to use my long thick cock on you."

Naruto growled in frustration, but understood the game they were playing. It was the same one they always played.

"I want you to lube that monster dick of yours up and shove it in me. No fingers, no tongue, I want it now you bastard. And I want it hard. I want to be touched in places that only you can touch me. The places where I never let anyone touch anymore. I need you, you sadistic ass. You left me empty and alone and now you need to fill me up again."

Sasuke let out a deep groan as he captured Naruto's lips in an awkward kiss. Naruto wiggled and squirmed until he was on his back with Sasuke's mouth revenging his own. He knew this was probably the best apology he would get out of the man and was happy to take it.

Sasuke reached under the pillow and grabbed the tube of lube. He extracted his mouth from Naruto's as he kissed down the tan neck and chest. He pressed the head of his dick at the still fluttering entrance and pressed in quickly. He felt Naruto instantly tighten around him and let out a groan of pleasure as the hot tight muscles practically began to draw his dick deeper in. With a few more shallow thrust the muscles had loosened enough for the real fun to begin. Sasuke turned Naruto on his side straddling one leg and laying to other across his shoulder. Drawing his hips back slowly he heard Naruto's protesting whimpers before slamming back fast and hard into the tight hole.

Naruto let out a scream as Sasuke picked up an unforgiving pace. His whole body felt like it was getting fucked. The sharp thrusts rubbing harshly over his prostate had him yelling incomprehensible explicates as Sasuke's labored grunts and groans answered him. The slap of Sasuke's balls against his ass had Naruto riled up more than he ever thought possible.

"T-t-take me from…UGH! FUCK!...Behind."

Sasuke complied as he turned the blonde over. His arms came under Naruto's arms and held onto his shoulders. His chest laid across the muscled back while his feet hunched and raised his hips in the air. He began his brutal pace again while Naruto screamed blissfully into the mattress. Sasuke was reaching deeper than before and Naruto was coming completely undone. He grabbed a hold of his own leaking cock and fisted it fast. Sasuke was slamming harder into him as the he bit into the already marked neck with. With a hard bite to the back of Naruto's ear he was cumming hard. White starbursts flashed around his vision as he yelled out Sasuke's name. Then everything went black.

Sasuke felt Naruto's ass clenching tightly around him as he bit behind the blondes left ear. He heard the blonde yell his name and clench tightly around him. The tight heat sent him over the edge as he slammed into Naruto one last time and let his seed explode deep within the abused hole. His chest and abs strained tightly while he chanted Naruto's name over and over again. He felt Naruto's body fall limp under him as the blonde passed out. Pulling out slowly he rolled them over. His arms wrapped around the thin waist as he relished in holding his lover tightly again. Naruto squirmed in his sleep until the front of his body was now pressed against Sasuke's. With Naruto's head under his chin Sasuke soon found himself slipping into a deep slumber.

Naruto woke when the sun shone through his window. He felt the warm chest beneath him rise and fall in a slumbered pace. He looked above him to see a sleeping Sasuke with a smile on his face. Naruto felt his heat speed up as he gazed at the elegant face. He never did stop loving the bastard, and maybe just maybe the bastard felt the same. With a content sigh he nuzzled the pale chest beneath him and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
